Marry You
by animegleek
Summary: A Songfic I made up...sometimes admitting you want her takes alchohol and a beautiful night. all rights to Bruno Mars in the song. ONE-SHOT


Second version of my songfic Marry You other one was a different anime. Just a short songfic

Could I ask if Hino started calling Tsukimori, 'Len' already? Because I'm not reading the manga anymore so I do not know.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a beautiful night<strong>

**We're looking for something dumb to do**

Len looked out of the window the stars were beautiful – it was a good thing he had asked Hino to come with him in Paris – a perfect getaway from anyone they knew. "Tsukimori-kun!" she called out as she saw him gazing at the window, "Hino" he replied back with a smile. "Let's have a drink" someone barged in. Tsukimori looked at the uninvited visitor – Hihahra Kazuki. What is he doing here?

"I met Hihara-sempai at a bistro so I invited him here" Hino responded.

The perfect person – and he were so looking forward to spend time with her.

He gave a defeated sigh and got three shot glass, they were old enough anyway they were 25.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey baby! <strong>

**I think I wanna marry you!**

Tsukimori stared at a flushed face/ fully drunk Hino and a babbling Hihara, he (Len) too was close to being drunk. "Hino can I ask you to marry me?" he spat out. Hino blew her drink and started coughing, "Did I hear you right Tsukimori-kun?" she asked in unbelief.

He wasn't close to being drunk – HE IS DRUNK!

* * *

><p><strong>Is it the look in your eyes?<strong>

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby!**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

Tsukimori inched closer to capture her lips. Not that they ever kissed but this got her more surprise – this kiss is…how do you say it?

Desiring.

Tsukimori inched back and stared at her eyes, "I want to marry you!" he said holding both of her hands tightly. She looked lovely and seducing or is it because he's drunk?

* * *

><p><strong>Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard<strong>

**We can go**

**No one will know**

**Oh come on girl**

Before she could say anything Tsukimori pulled her outside the place not caring if he steps on the drunken Hihara, "Where are we going, Tsukimori-kun?" she asked uneasily. "We're getting married aren't we! So there's a nearby place a church I think – we can go get married there" he grinned and clicked on the down button of the elevator. Fully awake and drunk gone she wondered if he was okay…but HIM asking her to marry is one of her deepest desire.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll go get a ring <strong>

**Let the choir bell sing**

**Like oh~**

**So whatcha wanna do~**

**Let's just run girl**

"But we don't have a ring!" Kahoko squeaked.

"…I have one here. I've always tried to find a perfect timing to confess to you but today is the best day" he showed a pair of two golden rings that was hidden in his pants pocket.

They drove off to Notre Dame. "Tsuki- I mean Len-kun, I don't think any priest would give us the honor to marry at this hour" she protested.

"Don't worry I called one and he's on his way here" he answered.

"How about witnesses?" she ask.

"…I can fix that" he said, "Wait here" he finished and ran back to start yanking out people one for him and one for her. Hino sweat dropped – he is really drunk but what he was really saying is all true

as soon as everything was done their shotgun like wedding began

"Do you take Tsukimori Len as your lawful husband?

"I Do"

"Do you take Kahoko Hino as your beloved wife?"

"I Do"

_In sickness and in health_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Len willingly kissed Hino and she responded back.

After their shotgun like wedding Hino was given the privileged to drag him anywhere which she preferred to a nearby pastry shop

It was a fun night.

"Len-kun" Hino called softly as she lay in the car seat

"Hmm?" he asks tightening his grip on her hand.

She blushed and looked at his ring and said, "I Love You"

There was a moment of silence, "I Love You too" he answered back until he fell asleep, Hino following.

Their hands still entwined.

~END~

* * *

><p>I got this idea when I listened to Bruno Mars Marry You<p>

If you think it was kind of imperfect tell me so – but I hope you appreciated it

And I think they were a bit OOC there of so please tell me

Thanks for reading this!


End file.
